


Love, War, and Sparklings

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Love, Romance, Sparklings, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arachnid and Soundwave have teamed up against the Decepticons, tainting their energon in hopes to finish them once and for all. But when the energon turns the last of the faction into sparklings, they are swiftly taken in by the Autobots. It would seem they are safe, but the taint has done more damage than anyone can detect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megatron stifled a yawn, worn out from a long day. He picked up a cube of high grade as he strode over to speak with Starscream and Knockout about his new plans, the two mechs bickering about something over by the control panel of the Nemesis. Soundwave was oddly missing, but he would occasionally head off to be on his own so it wasn't too large of a concern at the moment. 

"Starscream. Knockout." he said firmly once he swallowed half of the energon. "I need to speak with you about the next step in our strategy."

"Can we do this later? I have a raging helmache." Knockout said, the scarlet red medic leaning against a wall looking miserable. Megatron glared.

"We will be having the meeting." he said darkly, sharp dentas barred when the medic seemed to ignore him. 

Starscream had been oddly silent the entire exchange, so Megatron turned to see what the little slag was up to. He took a step back in surprise when he saw him on the floor of the Nemesis, apparently unconscious. 

There was a soft thump and Knockout was on the floor as well, appearing to be in the same state as Starscream. Megatron snarled, about to grab Starscream and shake him when a harsh pain shot through his entire body, making him grunt in agony, sinking to his knees. 

"So it does hurt." a female voice purred as Arachnid padded out of the shadows with Soundwave at her side. "I do hope you know how to land the Nemesis, Megatron."

Megatron could hardly believe what was going on. Soundwave had betrayed him after all these centuries for a femme?! He snarled, trying to stand but only managing to make his pain worse. 

"Good bye, Megatron. I think it is time for you to give up your throne." she said, smiling wickedly at him as he collapsed onto the floor beside Starscream. 

Soundwave silently made his way to the Nemesis control panels and easily commanded the ship to land. Everything stalled for a few moments before the Nemesis groaned and started to fall from the sky. Arachnid and Soundwave transformed and shot through the listing ship until they were out on the flight deck.

"What a sight!" Arachnid giggled, watching as the black ship picked up speed as it fell towards the deserts of Earth. "We will be such great new rulers, my dear." she added, turning to Soundwave. He said nothing, leading the way through the sky to an energon mine where they could refuel. 

***

Megatron was horrified when he saw what had happened to Knockout and Starscream. The two were about the size of human children, by some miracle turned back into sparklings. His aching processor tried to remember what could have caused it when he saw an energon cube slide past as the Nemesis careened towards Earth. Tainted energon! How clever...

That was the last thing Megatron thought before something came crashing down on him, alarms blaring as the ship collided with the ground under them. The silver mech made a short yelp before warmth overcame him and he was left in a world of blackness. 

***

"Optimus! There was a huge energy spike out in the desert!" Ratchet said, optics wide as he watched the large red dot on the screen blink garishly on screen. Jack and Miko looked over at Optimus to see who he would send, hoping they would by some chance get to tag along with their guardian.

"I will go. Bulkhead, with me!" he ordered, firm yet always calm. Acree looked annoyed she hadn't been asked to go while Bumblebee happily continued his video game with Raphael, bleeping when he beat the boy once again. 

"Awww, come on, Bee! You always win!" Raph groaned, already getting ready for a rematch. 

"Be careful, you two." Ratchet begged, watching the mechs start into the ground-bridge.

"As always, Ratchet." Bulkhead laughed, waving to Miko as he transformed and sped out into the swirling green and blue energy of the bridge. 

Optimus instantly transformed when they came out of the ground-bridge, optics scanning for any sign of enemies. Seeing only the ruins of the Nemesis, he held out a servo to Bulkhead. 

"Proceed with caution." 

"Bad parking job." Bulkhead muttered, also transforming and following his leader closer to the wreck.

No one came to meet them. Only smoke and rumble were there to greet the two Autobots as they padded closer to the downed warship. Optimus frowned, knowing it was too strange and highly unlikely that Megatron would allow his ship to crash, even if he were under some kind of attack. Something must have gone very wrong. 

"Hey, Optimus. I think I found the medic...or what's left of him, anyways." Bulkhead said, calling over the blue and red mech to look.

Under some twisted metal was a glimmer of scarlet red paint, the mech trapped under some heavy rubble. Optimus came closer and started pulling the metal shards from Knockout, unearthing him from the wreckage.

"What in the name of Primus..." Bulkhead gasped when he saw Optimus pull out a sparkling Knockout who was dented all over and covered in scuff marks and scratches. 

"As I suspected...something went horribly wrong here. Look for the others." Optimus said, cradling an unconscious Knockout to his chest plating. 

Bulkhead swore he heard muffled crying and started ripping apart a long sheet of charcoal colored metal and found a badly wounded Starscream sparkling. Huge red optics were watering with washer fluid as he wailed, energon leaking from many wounds. 

"I got Starscream!" Bulkhead called, heading back to Optimus. 

"Here is Megatron." Optimus said softly, gently lifting the still form of the silver sparkling from the ruins. 

Bulkhead peered over Optimus's shoulder and watched as Megatron stirred, optic shutters opening to reveal bright blue optics. Both the Autobots stared at the little sparkling as he came back online, optics already watering with washer fluid. He stayed still as if he knew moving would cause him more harm. It was painful to see, the tiny mech nearly speared through with a shard of energon infused glass. 

"We need to get them back to Ratchet. They are all in need of major repairs." Optimus said sternly, sending a com link back to Ratchet to open them a ground-bridge. 

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Ratchet yelped as the two returned, thankfully all in one piece. His moment of relief was short lived when he saw they were carrying something. "What is that?" 

"The remainder of the Decepticons. They have been turned into sparklings." Optimus said softly, holding out Megatron and Knockout to Ratchet while Starscream continued to cry in Bulkhead's arms. "They all need repairs as soon as possible."

"Hurry! Bring them to med bay." Ratchet said, not caring that they were Decepticons. They were sparklings, after all. 

Bulkhead and Optimus handed over the sparklings while Arcee and Bumblebee came running to see what was going on. Smokescreen was recharging in his quarters, but that probably wouldn't last much longer with all the commotion outside. 

"Starscream is fine. His scratches will repair themselves within a few days." Ratchet said, holding Starscream out to Arcee. 

"I am not touching that!" she snapped, wincing when she saw Starscream's lip quiver before he started whimpering, tiny claws latching onto Ratchet when he saw she wasn't going to hold him.

"Someone needs to take him!" Ratchet snarled, shoving the Seeker into Bumblebee's arms next. Bumblebee made a few soft bleeps, somehow hushing the fearful Seeker. 

"Can I see him?" Raph asked, Bumblebee slowly lowering his arms so Starscream could be better looked at. The Seeker looked terrified, claws curled around Bumblebee's arm plating. 

"Hey, little guy. You aren't very scary now, huh?" Raph said softly, seeing the little sparkling tremble slightly as he approached. 

Starscream blinked, hesitant to do anything that would get him in trouble or hurt. So he stayed pressed to Bumblebee, optics still watery with tears. He eventually fell into recharge after Bumblebee spoke to him with soft bleeps, unaware the other Decepticons were fighting to stay alive at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"They should be just fine." Ratchet sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the recharging sparklings. 

Knockout had been dented and thrown about in the crash, but other than being jostled and scared he was okay. Megatron had been the most damaged, the shard of glass having barely missed vital cables and his vents. He was lucky Ratchet was such a skilled medic or else his chances of someday returning to power would have been gone. 

"They are kinda cute..." Bulkhead said softly, looking at the resting sparklings. "I mean...they're hideous and evil!" he corrected quickly when everyone looked at him funny.

"Can I see?" Miko begged, trying to get a peak. Bulkhead kept her from clambering onto his arm and ushered her away.

"They're dangerous, Miko. You shouldn't get too close." he said softly, giving her a warm smile. "Besides, with all of us around, how could you get bored?" 

"I see Autobots all the time! Now I want to see a dangerous Decepticon!" she said with a bright grin. Bulkhead groaned and brought her over to where Bumblebee was still holding Starscream. 

"How's this?" he asked, taking Starscream from Bumblebee and holding him under his arms for Miko to see. 

Starscream made a few tiny squeaks before he started squirming, tiny claws scratching Bulkhead's servos. The truck ignored him and set him down on the floor so Miko could get a better look. He was very small, able to be held in Bulkhead's servos and was as lithe and spindly as ever. 

Miko made a soft "awww" when she got to look at one of the most hated Decepticons turned into something so innocent and weak. He saw her and watched with slight interest until Bulkhead backed away. 

Starscream let out a pitiful wail and held his arms up for Bulkhead to pick him up again. The mech tried to ignore him, but couldn't when the Seekerling burst into tears, now reaching out to Miko. He was more insecure than ever, needing someone to be with him at all times. Bulkhead snatched him away before he could possibly hurt Miko, trying to soothe him.

"Okay, okay...shhh...you must have been named for being so loud, huh?" Bulkhead said softly, rocking him a little. The Seekerling hushed in a klick, entirely still and quiet once he felt safe again. 

"Good job, you woke up Knockout!" Ratchet called sarcastically from med bay, tone saying he was not impressed.

"Sorry..." Bulkhead apologized as another sparkling started crying. 

"Quiet, quiet, quiet! You'll wake Megatron!" Ratchet snapped at the tiny form of Knockout who was staring up at him. He pointed at him accusingly as the former medic squeaked and rolled around on the medical berth, all crying having ceased. 

"Squeee!" he giggled, reaching out to clasp Ratchet's finger. The medic shook him off and turned his back on the little one. Knockout made a tiny sniffle and mewled loudly until Ratchet gave him more attention. 

"You nasty little fragger...I know you're up to something..." Ratchet muttered, glaring at the burbling sparkling that showed absolutely no signs of scheming whatsoever. 

Meanwhile, Optimus was watching Megatron as the silver sparkling stirred in his recharge. He had no idea what the former warlord would act like as a sparkling, proving to be a small but potential threat. So the Prime had decided to keep an optic on him at all times. 

Before he knew it, blue optics were locked on him and two tiny clawed servos were reaching out to him. Optimus couldn't help it as a smile came across his lips and he gently picked up the sparkling. 

"You weren't created to be evil, were you, Megatron." he murmured, holding the sparkling out so he could get a better look at him. 

Megatron didn't seem to hear him, staring at Knockout and Starscream behind Optimus's shoulder plating. The mech called his name again and still he didn't respond. 

"Megatronus?" Optimus whispered, trying to see if he would answer to that. Still he got no sign Megatron had heard a word he said. 

"D-16?" 

Megatron's little helm whipped around and blue optics focused on Optimus like twin sapphires. Optimus placed Megatron down on the berth and felt his spark break. Megatron had been programmed to be a miner from the moment he was delivered it seemed. 

Optimus was pulled from his thoughts when Megatron made a soft chirp and flopped over, having tried to stand up on the slightly tilted medical berth. Optimus picked him back up and carried him to where Starscream and Knockout were. Megatron's optics locked onto the other mechs and squeaked, trying to get out of Optimus's hold and see them. 

"Take this thing away!" Ratchet begged, Knockout starting to gnaw on his servo. 

"He just needs something to keep him busy, Ratchet. Why don't you give him something to play with?" 

"Optimus, these are Decepticons! They don't "play" with anything but their victims!" Ratchet yelped, optic twitching slightly. Sometimes he was more paranoid than Arcee, and that was saying something. 

"They are sparklings now, Ratchet. I hardly think they want to kill anyone here." Optimus chuckled, watching as Starscream tried to get Smokescreen to hold him, the young mech entering the main room with an annoyed look.

"What is this?" he asked, looking down at the Seekerling.

"That would be Starscream." Bulkhead said with a smile as Smokescreen leapt back. 

"What is he doing here and why in the name of Primus is he a sparkling?!"

"Something changed them when the Nemesis fell. It crashed outside the base in the desert." Optimus cut in, now Knockout and Megatron in his arms. "I couldn't find it in my spark to leave them there."

"Even after all they did? Optimus, come on! Kill them now!" Smokescreen yelped. Arcee, who had been staying in the back of the group, nodded in agreement.

"Get rid of them quickly. Then the war will be over forever and we can avenge all of our lost friends." Arcee insisted, glaring when Starscream toddled over and hugged her leg. 

"Mama!" he squeaked, unaware of what they were contemplating. 

"Get off." she snapped, shaking him off. Starscream tumbled over onto his aft, opening his arms to her, thinking it was a mistake and she would pick him up after. He added a soft squeak when she didn't look down at him, trying to remind her he was still there. "I don't think so." she growled, looking away. 

Starscream's arms dropped to his sides and he let out a terrible wailing sob, hugging his knees to his chest as he cried. Smokescreen glared at Arcee and offered Starscream a servo, not impressed with Arcee anymore. It was a nasty thing to do, even for her. 

"Hey, little guy. It's just that time of month, ya know? She's just mean." Smokescreen chuckled, smiling when Starscream reached out and latched onto his servo.

"He's a backstabbing killer! Don't think he isn't!" Arcee snarled, glaring at him. "He murdered Cliffjumper and he is not going to be absolved so easily!" 

"Arcee, you can't take it out on him now! He's about as big as Bulkhead's arm!" Smokescreen said, easily hefting the Seekerling into his arms and rocking him until he hushed and was no longer crying. 

"I'm with you, Arcee. These are still Decepticons, even though they are sparklings." Ratchet said firmly, taking a wide walk around Optimus and the little ones he held. 

"We must not allow their pasts to mar our judgement. Right now they need us." Optimus said firmly. "Perhaps we can change them for the better." 

"Let's hope so." Bulkhead said, wincing suddenly when Fowler's voice came across the base, the government agent having entered their headquarters. "Because I have a bad feeling he won't appreciate them in his secret base..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Agent Fowler, I ask that you not tell the government what has become of the Decpeticons. I think they had best be kept a secret until we know what further actions to take." Optimus said softly as Agent Fowler came storming into their headquarters, eyes huge when he saw Optimus carrying what looked to be a mini Megatron. 

Fowler grit his teeth and stood stock still for a moment before he started shouting. "What am I going to say when they find a giant Decpeticon warship in the desert of Nevada?! You must be insane to think they shouldn't be told!" 

"I wish to keep the sparklings a secret, not the wreck." Optimus corrected as Megatron came back online and pawed at Optimus's arm, wishing to be put down. 

"Do what you want with them! I have to get this Nemesis mess sorted out." Fowler growled, stalking off to deal with the rest of the overreacting government. 

"Does anyone here actually know what they're doing with sparklings? I mean, I hate to say it, but I haven't seen one before. I won't be much help." Smokescreen said, setting a recharging Starscream down on the medical berth beside Knockout. 

Megatron mewled until he was also set down, quickly curling up with Starscream. Knockout squeaked and fell over on them both, terribly uncoordinated. Starscream came online with a squeal, hushing when he saw Megatron. The two were soon cuddled close together with Knockout draped on top of them. 

"Do you think they remember being Decpeticons?" Bulkhead asked, watching the sparklings puppy-pile together. Optimus shook his helm. 

"I think they are back to the mindset they had when they were created. None of them show any signs of their older selves." he said, watching as Knockout accidentally pushed his servo into Megatron's faceplate when he tried to shift positions. The silver mech would have killed anyone who touched him at all, but Megatron merely whined, his own tiny servos pushing Knockout off. 

"We should make a little bed or something for them!" Miko declared, taking Jack's hand and dragging him to their rooms. "We have to get some blankets and stuff for them!" 

"Since when did transforming robots use blankets?" Jack laughed, although he went along with the absurd idea to make Miko happy. She shrugged. 

"Well, since they are baby transformers, they might like something like that! I mean, baby humans do!" 

"Once again, Miko. Giant. Transforming. Robots. They aren't really the "snuggle up in blankets" type, you know?" Jack snickered as Miko threw a pile of blankets into his arms. 

"Still, I want to try it!" Miko insisted, bringing out all the pillows and blankets she could carry. 

Ratchet saw the two come out of their rooms with blankets and pillows and groaned. What the organics were up to now was beyond him. When they told Optimus what they had in mind, the medic nearly screamed. What were they trying to do?! They were sparklings, yes, but sparkling Decepticons! They shouldn't be spoiled! 

"I think that is a nice idea, Miko." Optimus said, fatherly and accepting as always. Ratchet spluttered me threw up his servos in defeat. 

"Why don't we just put them out in the main room where they can cause the most trouble as well?!" he snapped, furious everyone was so enthralled by the little brats. 

"I was thinking the main room would be a good place as well, Ratchet. There we can all watch the sparklings and take shifts." Optimus agreed, ignoring the medic's tone entirely. Ratchet nearly passed out from the sheer idiocy of his entire Earth day so far, horrified that their leader would be so foolish. 

Miko and Jack got Raphael and Bumblebee to help set up the little sparkling area which was close to the main hallway but out of the way enough to not cause a problem. Bumblebee had placed a shallow metal box on the floor and helped lay out blankets and pillows all over it so it was padded and comfortable. 

"Those little guys are so pampered! I think this is more comfortable than my own bed!" Miko laughed, rolling around in the warm blankets before the three sparklings were carried over. 

"Okay, time for you to move it." Bulkhead chuckled, scooping Miko up and out of the way before the sparklings were set down. 

Knockout took to the blankets right away, burying himself in them and letting out all sorts of happy sparkling squeaks and chirps. Starscream was glued to Megatron's side as the silver mechling hesitantly pawed at the closest pillow. Seeing how Knockout was unafraid, he and the Seekerling started to play with everything like their scarlet companion. 

"Do you honestly believe they will stay in that box? They could possibly climb out." Arcee said darkly, watching the sparklings without any hint of compassion. Optimus shook his helm. 

"They wouldn't be able to reach the lip of the box without standing on top of each other. Right now I do not think they have the type of problem solving data in their processors." he assured, watching as Starscream and Knockout wrestled playfully in the blankets while Megatron stared at them, showing no signs of aggressive tendencies. 

Starscream managed to pin Knockout for a moment before his rather short attention span brought him right back to Megatron, tackling the silver mechling. The former warlord squealed and tussled around with his former second in command, the two squeaking and chirping happily as they played. Knockout was peering out at them from under a blanket, red optics flicking back and forth as the two rolled around together. 

"I wonder if they ever recharge. They seem kinda excited right now." Smokescreen said, knowing he was stuck with the first shift of "sparkling-watch." 

"They'll calm down soon. It's just how sparklings are." Bulkhead laughed, finding the whole thing somewhat amusing. No one knew what to do with a tiny Seekerling and two mechlings and yet they knew how to make battle plans without so much as one question. 

An hour later, the sparklings were all piled on top of each other in the mass of blankets, Starscream's wing occasionally twitching in his recharge. Knockout was more talkative, making soft mewls as he dreamed. Megatron was still and silent, seemingly in recharge until he squirmed up from under the other two and looked up at Smokescreen who was ignoring the little box where they were kept. 

There was some soft scrabbling at the side of the metal box, Megatron trying to get out. He eventually pulled a resting Starscream over to the corner of their little bed and stepped on him to get up higher. Starscream made a plaintive whine but did nothing, still deeply in recharge. 

Smokescreen made a surprised "huh?" when he felt tiny claws scrabbling for grip on his arm plating. He smiled when blue optics met his and Megatron made a tiny squeak, wanting to be held. Smokescreen glanced around for any of the others, wanting to make sure they wouldn't see before he scooped Megatron into his arms. 

"You're a cute little thing when you're young, even I have to admit that. Nasty little fragger." Smokescreen purred deeply, smiling down that the squirming sparkling. 

Megatron made another softer squeal and latched onto one of Smokescreen's servos when it got code enough, hugging it tight before his optics shuttered and he fell into recharge like the other two. Dislodging him from his servo as gently as he could, Smokescreen tucked him back in beside Starscream under a blanket, the two instantly cuddling up together. 

Once again looking for signs he was spotted being so soft, Smokescreen quickly picked up his data pad and continued to pay the video game like nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't you keep them quiet?! We're trying to recharge!" Ratchet roared, storming into the main room where Bumblebee was trying to hush crying sparklings. The sports car made a few desperate bleeps, holding Knockout up for Ratchet to take. "I don't think so!" 

There were a few more buzzes and clicks. 

"So they just woke up and started crying?" 

Bumblebee made a few beeps and nodded. 

"I think they need a good refuel." Ratchet said, looking at how lackluster Knockout's optics were. "Stay there. I will get some energon for them." 

Ratchet returned with three bottles of filtered energon, handing two to Bumblebee while he took the third. Picking up Starscream, the grouchy medic offered the bottle to him. Starscream hushed and reached out for the bottle with tiny claws, optics curious. 

"Hurry up already!" Ratchet snapped, glaring at the Seekerling. Starscream winced and started sobbing again, curling up hiding behind his claws like he thought he would be hit. 

"Ratchet! Come on, you can't yell at him like that!" Smokescreen's voice growled from behind the medic. He quickly took Starscream from Ratchet's arms and snatched up the bottle as well. "He's nervous, is all." 

Starscream latched onto the bottle the moment it was close enough, suckling quietly while Ratchet fumed. This was madness! They were doting over killers and backstabbers! He shot another glare at the two for good measure before stomping off to his room to attempt to get some recharge. 

"What's gotten into him?" Smokescreen asked, raising an optic ridge at Bumblebee. Bumblebee made a few whirs and shrugged. No one would ever really know what Ratchet was thinking. All one could do was go along with it. 

*** 

"Jackie, you came!" Bulkhead laughed, crushing his old friend in a tight hug. Wheeljack grinned and clapped him hard on the back when they pulled apart. 

"I had to see this for myself! Are you telling me you have three of the nastiest Cons in your grasp?" 

"They aren't too nasty now..." Smokescreen chuckled, pulling all three of the sparklings from their little box. "Here they are, the all powerful and dangerous Decepticons!" he snorted, passing Megatron over to Wheeljack. 

"You gotta be kidding me! Is this actually Megatron?!" Wheeljack yelped, looking down at the tiny creature that was the former warlord. The silver mechling made a soft mewl and stared up at the new face with untainted blue optics. 

"That's him. We have no idea how it happened, but we have all of them except for Soundwave." Bulkhead explained, taking Megatron back. 

"What are you going to do with them now?" 

"Keep them, I guess. Until they get dangerous, anyways." 

"Sparklings? Become dangerous? Highly unlikely." Wheeljack laughed as Megatron nestled into his chest plating. "Even this fragger is cute. I hate to admit it." 

Knockout let loose a happy squeal when he finished his energon, squirming around in Bee's arms like crazy. Bumblebee made a few nervous beeps and set him down on the floor before he dropped the tiny sparkling. The scarlet sports car giggled and was instantly running to see Optimus who was just padding into the room. 

"Opi!" Starscream squealed, optics bright. Optimus nodded, a thin smile playing at his lips. For being rather emotionless, it was hard to keep up the Prime facade when sparklings were involved. Parental programming was strong despite his best efforts to suppress it. 

"The little monster can't even say your name right." Arcee growled, stalking into the room as quiet as a cat. She glared at Starscream who squeaked back, instantly reaching out for her. 

"Mama!" 

"It would be a disgrace to be the mother of such an evil being." Arcee hissed, lip curling into a small snarl. "It is an insult to think I look at all like your Carrier." 

"Come on, Arcee! You can't be serious! He's hardly a few months old in Earth time!" Smokescreen growled, keeping a puzzled Starscream away from her. 

"You have no idea what he and the rest of them have done! You're hardly any older than he is, Smokescreen. You have more to learn than you want to admit." Arcee spat back, ready for a fight. 

"That will be enough, Arcee." Optimus said firmly, tone implying there would be no more fighting between them. "The sparklings are here to stay until we find somewhere else for them." 

"You wouldn't let them out of your care, Optimus. You are not fooling me." Arcee retorted, servos on her hips. "Sometimes you need to realize they will always be evil and they must be stopped." 

"Arcee, that is enough." Optimus growled, far more assertive this time. Arcee glared but backed down, knowing it was best to stay on good terms with the mech. "We cannot lose focus on our values now. There is too much to lose." 

*** 

"You keep them in a box?" Wheeljack laughed, doubling over with laughter when Bulkhead placed Knockout in the box again, the little sparkling quite fast on his pedes for being so young. 

"That was my idea! Jack helped!" Miko giggled, sitting on top of Bulkhead's shoulder. The truck grinned and jostled her a little bit. 

"That's my Miko, always thinking up something." Bulkhead snickered as Wheeljack peered into the box. 

"I guess it does keep them out of trouble." he chuckled, watching Knockout tumble around in a tangle of blankets. 

"So far. They are barely old enough to talk yet, so we don't know what will happen once they get older. Starscream is the only one who says anything right now. I assume Megatron can, but just doesn't want to. He only responds to Optimus." Bulkhead explained, stepping back with Wheeljack. "We think Knockout is pretty much his usual self, so we aren't expecting too much from him. Those fancy models are pretty empty in the processor." 

"No kidding!" Wheeljack snickered, already getting bored watching the little ones. "So, how about a rock session?" he asked brightly, a grin spreading across his face when Miko and Bulkhead perked right up. That always got their attention. 

*** 

"Shockwave...it is good to see you again." Arachnid purred, watching as the massive mech shouldered his way into the abandoned ship. Soundwave said nothing, just glancing over his shoulder as he tapped away at a partly functioning computer system. 

"Where are the dead?" Shockwave demanded, not one for small talk. Arachnid laughed softly, making her way delicately to the bulky purple mech with only one optic. 

"They are long terminated, incinerated in the wreck of their ship." Arachnid assured, laying one servo on his shoulder. "No need to worry. I have made sure of their deaths." 

"Then where are the bodies?" Shockwave demanded, moving away from her touch. "One can never be sure unless they are recovered." 

"Trust me-" 

"I trust no one. I will look for them myself." Shockwave snapped, turning to go. He knew she would be an incompetent leader, so he and Soundwave would have to kill her themselves later. 

"You will not find anything, Shockwave. We have already scouted the area with Lazarbeak and Soundwave found not a trace of them." 

"Megatron does not keel over and die. He may be wounded, but I highly doubt he is dead." Shockwave said, shaking his helm. 

"You may go search if you wish, but you will not find anything." Arachnid sighed, waving him off with a dismissive servo. "Report back to us once you are satisfied. We will have some energon waiting." 

Shockwave said nothing as he made his way from the abandoned hull of an ancient ship. He knew Soundwave would have done a thorough scan of the area, but he needed to be sure so he could recharge in peace that coming night. For Shockwave things were never finished unless he finished them himself.


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Opi!" Starscream squealed excitedly when he saw the Prime enter the main room of Autobot headquarters. Optimus couldn't help but smile slightly as all the sparklings rushed over to the side of the box like baby Earth canines would. 

"Ratchet made you a play room. Would you like to see it?" Optimus asked, watching the sparklings as they pushed each other out of the way, wanting to be first.

Knockout chittered a favorable reply and stared up at the older mech with huge red optics, Megatron grinned and hugged Optimus's extended servo, and Starscream tried to figure out how to reply. 

"Yes?" he asked, unsure if that was the right word. Optimus nodded proudly and scooped up all three of the Decepticons. 

"You learn quickly, don't you." Optimus said, thoroughly impressed. No wonder Starscream was a lead scientist. He was programmed to be quick minded from the very beginning. 

"Yes!" Starscream squealed, squirming around as Optimus brought them to their new room. 

Three pairs of optics went wide when they saw how many sparkling toys were spread out on the floor. Optimus set them down, Knockout and Starscream grabbing the first things they could and sitting down to play with them. Megatron made a tiny sound and hugged Optimus's leg. 

"What is it, little one?" Optimus asked softly, glancing down at the tiny silver mechling.

Megatron pointed at the toys and gave Optimus another look, as if to ask whether he was allowed to go play with them. Optimus nudged him forwards with one servo, telling the former warlord he could go right ahead. It was a room for sparklings, after all. Beaming up at him, Megatron scampered over to Starscream and sat down beside him, making a few clicks and chitters in sparkling talk as he pointed at the block building the Seeker had constructed. 

"They love their room, Ratchet." Optimus said softly, turning to see the medic standing quietly in the open doorway. He made a huff, crossing his arms across his chest plating.

"It should have been for him..." Ratchet whispered, vocalizer hitching as his greenish blue optics watered with washer fluid tears. 

"Ratchet, don't cry." Optimus begged, feeling his mate's sorrow across the bond. "It was never your fault." 

"Optimus, I couldn't save our own sparkling!" the medic hissed, servos on his helm as a raging ache began to consume him. "These were supposed to be for Quicksilver and look who has the toys now! Decepticon scum! They were what killed him to begin with!"

"Ratchet, please...They are young and they need someone! Their pasts cannot cloud our judgement." Optimus murmured, pulling the red and white mech close. "When they change back, you may fight them fairly. Until then, they are only sparklings."

"How can you be so forgiving, Optimus?" 

"I must be. I am a Prime, Ratchet." Optimus said, petting Ratchet's tense back. He was never able to rest or relax it seemed. Ratchet sighed and leaned his helm against Optimus's shoulder plating. 

"I can try for you." he offered, squeezing Optimus's servo in his. Optimus flashed him a brilliant smile, one he never thought he would see while the war raged on around them. 

"That's all I ask." Optimus purred softly, nuzzling Ratchet's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go get some rest. I want to get to know these little fraggers since I will be taking care of them when you leave on your mission tomorrow." 

"Call me over the com link if you need any help. I will be close by." 

Starscream noticed Optimus leave and let out a shrill cry. "Opi! Nooooooooo!" he mewled, toddling over on spindly legs, arms held out to beg the mech not to go.

"I will be close, Starscream. Ratchet will watch over you." Optimus explained softly, turning to go before he had to listen to more crying. It always tugged at his spark to hear a little one cry. 

Knockout came over to the red medic, attracted to the color that was his. He held out an armful of blocks and squeaked, wanting Ratchet to play. Ratchet sighed and sat down, letting Knockout try and stack the blocks into some odd sort of creation. 

Megatron came over once he saw Knockout was having fun and offered up a toy car that looked just like Ratchet's alt mode. That brought a small smile to Ratchet's faceplate and he gently took the toy, opening the doors for Megatron before giving it back. The silver mechling sat down and studied the inside of the metal car, engrossed in the new discovery. 

"Starscream?" Ratchet called, looking for the Seekerling. He spotted him playing by himself with some model airplanes. Tiny wings tensed with nervousness when he heard his name barked from the other mech. "Come over here." 

Starscream backed up, clutching a purple and black plane to his chest, optics huge with fear. Ratchet stood and Starscream bolted, hiding himself under a pile of huge stuffed animals. He didn't forget how Ratchet had acted toward him a few days ago. 

"Don't be scared..." Ratchet begged, his spark aching when he saw he had really scared the little thing. It might be Starscream, but he was just a sparkling as Optimus had said. He needed someone to care. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." he apologized, offering a servo to the Seekerling. 

"Where's Opi?" Starscream mewled, starting to cry. 

"He's busy right now. You're stuck with me, kid." 

Starscream curled up around his toy but watched Ratchet carefully, deciding whether or not he was going to trust him. After a few Earth minutes, Starscream's tiny servo reached out and grasped Ratchet's pointer and middle digits, pulling himself up. 

"That's a nice plane." Ratchet said softly, trying to tone his voice down so he wouldn't scare Starscream. The Seekerling clung to the toy as if it were a lifeline, staring up at him. "I regret ever yelling at you. You're more skittish than your older self." he sighed, letting Starscream hold his servo as they walked over to Megatron and Knockout. 

"Starscream!" Megatron squealed, tackling him in a hug. Starscream giggled and rolled around with his former mate, the two somehow knowing they were connected still. Ratchet knew they felt a close bond and frowned. When would they return to their older selves? And when they did, would anyone have it in them to fight them? It was a huge unknown that no one was entirely willing to think about. 

Ratchet was pulled from his thoughts when Starscream let out a shriek, Megatron having bent his wing by accident. The silver mechling stared in horror when his companion began sobbing. The medic sighed and picked Starscream up. 

"Let's see what the damage is." he muttered, holding Starscream tight when he quickly bent the wing back into place. That got a short yelp from the Seekerling and some claws dug into the seams between his chest plating. "There you go. Not too bad, was it?" he said, smiling when he saw Starscream was returning the grin. He obviously felt better. 

"Ratch!" Starscream yipped, cuddling up with the medic without a second thought now. Ratchet gently sat down with Starscream still in his arms, rocking him a little as the other two played. 

"Already recharging?" Ratchet laughed softly, seeing Starscream's optics were shuttered. 

Making sure the Seekerling stayed in recharge, Ratchet watched over Knockout and Megatron late into the night until Optimus returned for them. The Prime hid a smile when he saw the sparklings in recharge, pressed close against Ratchet's side. 

"I did not encourage it." 

"Good work, Ratchet. I will take it from here." Optimus said, picking up the silent sparklings. "Get some recharge as well. You deserve it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Opiiiiiiii! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaatch!" Starscream wailed at the top of his vocalizer the moment he woke from recharge in a crib with neither of the mechs in sight. The Seekerling was purely terrified about being left alone in the dark.

Megatron and Knockout also woke, making softer whimpers. They had no idea what was going on. Did they need to be crying, too? Knockout sniffled, also a little lonely. Megatron was the only one who had never been attached to anyone even since his creation. He was not created to be part of a family, but as another worker.

"What in the Pit is going on here?!" Ratchet snarled, bursting into the sparking's room with blazing blue optics. "You will wake the entire base with that infernal sobbing!"

Knockout hushed his sniffling and stood up to see Ratchet better, red optics curious. He got his right arm through the bars of the crib and squeaked when he found himself stuck trying to latch onto the older mech. Ratchet saw the thrashing sports car and groaned. This was why he hated sparklings sometimes...

"Primus help you, Knockout." he muttered, shaking his helm. He always knew Knockout was foolish and the ailment of doing idiotic things seemed to have been programmed into him since creation.

"Ratch!" Starscream squeaked, instantly brightening when he knew someone had come to save him. He opened his spindly arms and made a soft chittering, wings flicking upwards and back with joy.

"You cannot cry every time someone isn't with you!" Ratchet scolded, glaring. He was not impressed with the little thing after he had woken him from his much needed recharge. Starscream's wings faltered for a moment, but he still smiled.

"Ratch, where's Oppy?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. Great. The little demon creature had created a new nickname for the Prime.

"He is trying to recharge! You upset him by waking him up! And you upset me, too!" the grouchy medic snapped, mood remaining irate and loud.

Starscream's lip quivered for a moment and his wings drooped as low as they could in shame. For a moment he just stared pleadingly up at Ratchet, as if asking for some kind of consolation. He hadn't meant to be bad...

Ratchet ignored the sparkling when another figure stormed into the room. It was Arcee looking livid as ever. Her optics locked on Starscream's crib and she grit her dentas. Who else would it be that could so thoroughly ruin her recharge at some ungodly hour?! Starscream spotted her and clapped his servos together.

"MAMA!" he shrieked, fear gone in a flash.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER, YOU LITTLE SLAG!" Arcee snarled, tense all over. "YOU RUINED MY RECHARGE!"

Starscream backed up to the farthest corner of his crib and watched her closely, hurt pooling in his tiny red optics. She and Ratch were angry with him now because he had talked to them...maybe he shouldn't make noise anymore.

Starscream curled up, hugging his legs to his chest plating as he pressed into the far corner, washer fluid tears starting to roll down his faceplate. He was so scared, the only one who liked him out of sight. He had no clue as to where Oppy was. Megatron mewled softly in his crib, sensing his companion was upset through an invisible bond that had never been broken.

"Arcee, you can't be that loud with them. Most of all Starscream." Ratchet growled, seeing the effect it had had on the sparkling. Arcee snorted.

"Are you siding with the Decepticons? After all they did to you?! Ratchet, they murder and they ruin everything they touch! Yelling at them is so little compared to what I want to do. If only they were back to being adults!"

"They are horrible at times, but they aren't entirely evil. They truly are sparklings, not their older selves."

"It doesn't matter to me. They took Tailgate and then they took Cliff. That's all I need to know to make them pay." Arcee hissed like a vicious she-cat. The medic sighed, shaking his helm.

"I think we should call Optimus. Starscream's upset and probably will cry again once we go." Ratchet pointed out, seeing the little Seekerling sobbing quietly back in his crib. His concerns were waved away by a dismissive servo.

"They do not need anyone tonight. Optimus needs his recharge more than any of us." she said firmly, leading the way out of the room with Ratchet following. He held a hint of reluctance, but shook off the feeling right away. Arcee was right. They were Decepticons either way-whether they were in sparkling form or not.

"Starscream?" Megatron asked softly, clambering out of his crib and teetering on the edge. Starscream sniffled softly in reply, faceplate covered in tears.

Megatron jumped from his crib to Starscream's, claws digging into the side as he hauled himself up and over the bars. The moment he landed, Starscream was cuddled up beside him with his wings pressed as close as they could get to his back. Megatron hugged him tight, blue optics warm and compassionate, quite the opposite of when he grew older.

"Mama's mad at me...so is Ratch."

"I'm here. We can be friends." Megatron said cutely, resting his helm on Starscream's shoulder. "We can always be friends!"

"Promise?" Starscream whimpered, wiping his tears away with tiny claws. Megatron grinned.

"Promise!"

With that said, the two sparklings settled down together in the crib. Starscream lay curled up against his former mate while Megatron held him close in a protective manner. Even if no one else cared, they at least had one another to take comfort in.


	7. Chapter 7

Soundwave knew Megatron and the others were alive, but under Autobot watch. He had made sure the Nemesis had landed in just the right way to keep those inside it from being torn to shreds from the impact. Being an intelligent and observant creature, Soundwave had quietly monitored his leader and the others by their energy signatures.

"Soundwave, I require my energon cube." the sing-song voice of Arachnid hissed from her newly constructed throne. The black and purple mech silently cursed her and padded over, his servos clutching an energon cube.

Saying nothing, the mech handed the liquid over. Arachnid inspected it to be sure there was no tampering before she drank the entire thing down. Soundwave merely glanced to his left side when a monitor bleeped for his attention. They had made their home in the ruins of the Nemesis and he had found a way to get the computer system running.

"Why are you always so quiet? You aren't very good company." Arachnid growled, throwing the empty energon cube back at him. "Go get me another."

Soundwave nodded once, turning to go deeper into the torn hull of the starship. But he didn't go where the femme would think. Before she could say a thing he had a metal shard pressed to her neck and then through it. She hardly got a chance to gurgle a cry of surprise before she collapsed dead on the floor.

Soundwave turned to go now, deciding his work was finished. His inner motive had been accomplished. Now all he needed to do was retrieve the sparklings and decipher how to get them back into their normal forms. Wondering for a moment whether or not he should steal the little ones back or communicate with the Autobot faction, the mech transformed when outside and shot into the sky with his mission.

***

"Would you like to play hide and seek?" Ratchet asked, sounding slightly upset when he got no answer from the small Seekerling. Starscream hadn't talked to him at all since the night before.

'I had hoped he would have forgotten that...' Ratchet thought worriedly when Starscream shied away and went to play alone with his toy jet. It didn't help that the sparkling had pushed the van that looked like Ratchet under some other toys to keep it hidden away.

Knockout tugged at his knee plating, holding up a puzzle box. "Puuuzzzzle?" he asked, one claw trailing across the word as he tried to sound it out. Feeling he had done a fine job, the mechling shook the box to get Ratchet looking at it when he spotted the older mech paying him no mind.

"Yes, yes, we can do a puzzle." Ratchet sighed, deciding it best if the Seekerling was left alone. He might come around with time.

Megatron helped sort the puzzle pieces once the box was opened, sitting beside Knockout and poking at every single piece as it was turned over to the colorful side. He was smiling, working on the wheels of the printed Camero. Knockout was stacking the pieces into disorganized piles, unsure how to participate in puzzle-doing.

Starscream stayed by himself, now having moved onto coloring. He made a picture for Optimus, folding it up clumsily before attempting to write the mech's name on the front. It legibly read "Oppy," which was quite impressive considering how truly young Starscream was.

As if on cue, Optimus entered the play room. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning, either. He was his usual Prime self. Until the war ended, his emotions would be in check. Squealing excitedly, Starscream threw himself to his pedes and scrambled over, holding out the folded picture. Optimus cracked a hint of a smile when he bent down and took the parchment.

"Thank you very much, Starscream." Optimus said, unfolding it to see what the Seekerling had drawn for him.

Optimus felt his spark ache, instantly knowing what the picture was. It had two mechs in it, both male by the looks of them. They were holding servos with a much smaller winged figure in between them, who had to be Starscream. Optimus knew none of the Autobots were winged, so he curiously asked who the mechs were.

"Oppy, they love me." Starscream said firmly, pointing at the two scribbled forms of a red and a silver Seeker. "They really do."

"Where are they now?" Optimus asked before he could halt himself. He realized what a foolish thing it was to ask an emotional Starscream where his most likely deceased parents were. But to his surprise the Seekerling just thought a moment before pointing at the picture again.

"Oppy, they left." he said simply, nodding once to add emphasis. "But I have you now."

Optimus frowned a little, knowing the sparkling wouldn't have him around forever. At some point he would return to his older self, as ornery and bothersome as ever. There might be hope for him, but the Prime couldn't be sure.

Starscream cuddled against his lower leg plating while Optimus began to speak with Ratchet. The Seekerling wouldn't make optic contact with the medic or say a word to him when asked a question. All he did was cling to Optimus's leg plating as if it were a lifeline.

"He seems upset." Optimus stated, raising an optic ridge at Ratchet. "Do you know how this could have happened?"

"I-"

There was suddenly a loud shout from outside the sparkling room. It came from Smokescreen and soon he was really yelling.

"Soundwave got in!" he panted, rushing into the sparkling room looking shaken. "He wants the sparklings back."

"We are not giving him anything!" Ratchet snarled, defensive. Smokescreen shook his helm, optics narrowed.

"He isn't fighting, he's waiting to make a deal with someone. Most likely you, Optimus."

The Prime nodded firmly, making his way to the main room of the hideout. In the center stood the silent form of Soundwave, his head turning slightly to regard the larger mech from under his mask. Optimus strode over, towering above the skinnier mech.

"You have come for the sparklings?" he asked, ready for any tricks. Soundwave nodded once before motioning to the hallway where the Prime had come. "Not until we have agreed on terms."

Soundwave nodded again and held out a data pad covered with writing that had to do with their agreement. He handed it over before waiting patiently for the other mech to read it through about three times. The Prime would most likely find his terms agreeable.

Soundwave pointed at the hallway again, more insistent this time. He was nervous leaving the sparklings alone for so long. Optimus motioned for the silent mech to follow, having had some respect for the skilled fighter and intelligent scientist for a long time now. His terms had been reasonable and the Prime was willing to attempt a connection between the factions in any way possible.

Soundwave was greeted by three sparkings the moment he walked into the room. Ratchet nearly threw a fit, but Optimus subdued him before he managed to get himself killed. Soundwave knelt down and opened his arms to the little ones as if he had been a father before.

The former Decepticons threw themselves into his arms and chattered softly, almost sounding like purring cats as they spoke in their own language to each other and then to Soundwave. Chirps and squeaks soon came into the mix and the room soon grew loud with happy sounds of sparklings. Optimus knew they felt more at home with one of their own kind and was secretly pleased Soundwave had found them. He would truly be the best match to watch over the little ones.

"Blue optics: curious." Soundwave said after a moment, looking over his former leader. Megatron grinned, sharp dentas showing in a shark like smile.

"He gained them since he changed back. We don't know how it happened." Optimus said, also looking at the mechling curiously.

"Oppy!" Starscream screeched, excited to see the other mech close by. Soundwave handed him over, keeping his arms around a squirming Knockout and a half-recharging Megatron.

"Would you like to watch them for the night?" Optimus asked. The agreement had been that Soundwave would be allowed to live within the base, but would not be able to leave until the three sparklings changed back. The mech nodded once in agreement before he took Starscream back.

"Who are you?" Starscream asked, poking at the mask Soundwave wore. The mech did not shake off the touch, merely allowing the sparkling to poke and pull at him.

"Name: Soundwave."

"Soundwave!" Starscream yipped, figuring out how to say it correctly after a few tries.

"I wanna do a puuuzzzzzle!" Knockout whined, pouting now that he was being held at a perfect angle to see the puzzle box but not actually get to it.

"Correction: puzzle." Soundwave said softly, setting Knockout down and watching as the mechling retrieved the game.

"Uzzle."

"Correction: left out "p."

Knockout poured the contents of the puzzle out onto the floor and began stacking the pieces, scarlet optics bright with happiness. Even if he wasn't exactly completing the puzzle, he was having fun if his own. Soundwave sat down beside him and let Starscream go play with the red mechling while he rocked Megatron to recharge in his arms.

Optimus hung by the doorway, making sure Soundwave was able to care for the sparklings well enough. So far he was doing a great job, always quiet and gentle. He seemed to have strong paternal programming by the way he gathered the sparklings close to him and watched over them at all times.

Satisfied, the larger mech closed the door and went to get some much needed recharge. The whole group was exhausted from caring for the sparklings all the time. After all, they could hardly be left on their own and needed care late into the night. But with Soundwave willing to take the largest amount of sparkling-care, they could get a small break to focus on their other priorities.


	8. Chapter 8

Soundwave found little time for sleep that night, each of the sparklings needing something. Starscream and Megatron were constantly plagued by nightmares while Knockout just chose to be a brat and stay awake, wanting to play and cause trouble. The purple and black mech had to soothe Megatron and Starscream to recharge before thinking up ways to tire out a restless Knockout.

"Will you tell me a story?" Knockout asked, red optics huge as he tugged at Soundwave's servo. Soundwave struggled to pick him up, both his arms taken from holding the other two sparklings.

"Inquiry: Which story do you prefer?"

Knockout squirmed, patting his servos on Soundwave's face mask. "A good story!"

"Story: Once upon a time there was a mech designated to the name Breakdown..."

"B-Breakdown?" Knockout asked softly, his lip starting to quiver when he subconsciously remembered he had lost his partner only a few months back. Soundwave mentally hit himself, not having thought it would trigger the mech's memories in his younger state.

"Correction: Name "Blackout." Soundwave recovered, smiling inwardly when the little red mechling hushed and listened in to the story with bright optics.

"Continuation: Blackout was a strong mech who knew many things about fighting monsters of the dangerous variety."

That was as far as Soundwave needed to go with the story before Knockout was deeply in recharge in his servos, little claws curling around Soundwave's pointer digit. Glad the mechling was finally resting, Soundwave leaned against a wall and promptly fell into recharge himself, knowing he would be woken soon to either Megatron or Starscream crying.

***

The next morning Soundwave woke from his five hour long recharge, feeling more tired than he had the night before. That was just what happened when he was woken too much in one night. Sighing a little, the mech made sure each of the sparklings still cradled in his spindly arms were alright.

Starscream and Knockout were both deep in their recharge, cuddled against Soundwave's chest plating while Megatron seemed curiously hot. Frowning behind his visor, Soundwave quickly stood and trotted to the door, needing to find Optimus and Ratchet as soon as possible.

"Good morning, Soundwave. Did you get any recharge last night?" Ratchet asked as the mostly silent mech came trotting into med bay.

"Greetings: Recharged as best I could. Inference: Megatron is ill."

Soundwave gently deranged Megatron from his left arm, the silver mechling mewling quietly from being woken. His optics that were normally bright were lackluster, confirming Soundwave's worry that something was wrong with the sparkling. Ratchet frowned, picking Megatron up under his arms and looking him over.

"I think he is starting to shake the effects of the tainted energon." Ratchet said after he scanned Megatron and set him down on the medical berth. "I suggest we wait and see what happens now since I have no clue as to how I should go about helping him."

Soundwabe and Ratchet both leapt back at the same time when the sparkling suddenly began to shake and writhe on the medical berth. A few moments later, there was a massive adult Megatron in the place of the sparkling. The silver warlord looked stunned, optics dazed as he went to stand up.

"Megatron, I wouldn't advise-" Ratchet began as Megatron doubled over and purged his tank all over the floor of medbay.

Megatron groaned when he was finished, swaying a little before digging his claws into the padded berth for support. He shot a nasty glare at the Autobot medic, about to say something when Optimus came into med bay to find out what all the commotion was about. The second Megatron spotted him, he lost it.

"Prime!" he spat, sharp dentas barred with aggression. "How dare you attempt to capture m-"

Ratchet winced when Megatron once again bent over and purged, the tainted energon effecting his systems now that he was back in his adult form. Soundwave said nothing yet, just relived to have Megatron back and somewhat unharmed.

Groaning, the silver mech dragged himself onto the berth and took a deep breath, trying to keep whatever energon left in him down. Frag Airachnid to the lowest Pit Unicron could find for her...

"Megatron, we have much to discuss." Optimus said softly, sitting beside the downed gladiator. Megatron didn't even bother to growl or retort, tank rolling as another wave of sickness washed over him. He nodded instead, not trusting what might happen if he opened his jaws.

***

Optimus filled Megatron in with what had happened, how they had been found, and how Starscream and Knockout were still in sparkling form. No one knew how Megatron himself had changed back, but they all assumed the other two Decepticons would revert to their normal selves soon.

"Where are they?!" Megatron demanded, feeling much better once he had rid himself of the vile energon and taken in a good two cubes of high quality energy. "If you so much as think you can hide them from me, you are very mistaken."

"They are both well, Megatron. Be at ease!" Optimus assured as he led the way through the base, the other Autobots warily keeping an optic on Megatron. He was not a welcomed figure in their safe haven.

Soundwave turned when he heard the door to the sparkling's room open, glad to see Megatron was back to working order after his bought of sickness. Starscream and Knockout were busy getting lost in a fort made of blankets draped over chairs as their leader came storming in.

"Soundwave! Where is my Second in Command and my medic?!" Megatron nearly roared, furious when he didn't see them right away.

"Assurance: Both are here." Soundwave stated gently, going under the fort of blankets to grab the first sparkling he could.

Megatron's optics widened as a tiny red mechling was handed over to him, just big enough to hold in two servos. Knockout squeaked softly, trying to reach up and touch the sharp dentas that he caught sight of. Megatron snapped his mouth shut and held Knockout away from himself as he looked the little creature over. He was shocked to see his normally vain medic like this and furious to know he had been in the same state only a few Earth hours before.

"Where is Starscream?" Megatron asked quickly, suddenly realizing his former mate could have been harmed somehow. Even if Knockout was fine, the Seeker might have been adversely effected somehow...

Soundwave managed to catch Starscream after the little Seekerling got tangled up in some blankets. He had become very quick and had proven to be highly difficult to catch if he didn't want to be caught. Soundwave handed Starscream over after unwrapping the blanket from him.

Megatron took one look at his former Second and threw the sparkling away from himself in horror, retreating as the Seekerling landed on the floor with a little squeal of surprise and pain. Why had the big mech dropped him? Had he done something wrong?

Megatron winced when Starscream's lip quivered and washer fluid built up in his optics. A moment later he was sobbing, washer fluid pouring down his cheeks while Optimus and Soundwave both glared daggers at the silver mech for harming the innocent sparkling.

In a flash Megatron scooped Starscream back into his arms and was rocking him gently, whispering soft nothings into the Seekerling's audio receptor until the Seekerling was pacified. The crying ceased and soon Starscream was playing with Megatron's fusion cannon, squeaking and chirping softly as he explored the dangerous weapon.

Megatron turned and snarled at Optimus when he saw the mech was grinning at him like the idiot he was. Just because he had stronger parental programming than some mechs was not any reason to think he was weak! There was just something about a crying sparkling that made Megatron want to snap into action and try to fix it. He had always considered it a glitch, but the Prime was more than happy to see improvement in the warlord's attitude.

"Oppy!" Starscream squealed, smacking Megatron's arm until the silver mech growled at him to stop. "Oppy, look!"

"I see, Starscream. You have made a new friend." Optimus said, playing along while Megatron tried not to gag from the pure idiocy of the Autobot.

"I am Megatron! Your lord and leader of the Decepticons!" Megatron snapped, glaring at Starscream as the tiny flier stared up at him.

"Megsy!" Starscream screeched, nearly getting him dropped again from the sheer volume of the cry. Obviously the Seekerling was happy.

"Megatron! I am MEGATRON!" Megatron snarled, not wanting to be called some ridiculous pet name by his former mate and now unruly sparkling.

"Megsy, Megsy, Megsy, Megsy..." Starscream chittered patting at Megatron's Decepticon brand. "Do you want to see my fort?" he asked suddenly, pointing a tiny claw at the mess of blankets once his attention span switched.

"Why would I want to see such a terrible excuse for a building-"

Megatron sighed deeply when he saw that telltale lip quiver and gently hugged his little companion.

"Of course, little one." Megatron corrected, voice little more than a murmur as he set Starscream down on the floor, the sparkling insisting on showing him every inch of the fort he had so intelligently created.


End file.
